Hamtaro
Hamtaro is a japanese anime series created by Ritsuko Kawai, in the US, it ran from June 3, 2002 to July 30, 2003. Intros and Credits * Hamtaro Time (Seasons 1 and 2) * H-A-M-T-A-R-O (Seasons 3 and 4) * GO GO GO Hamtaro! (Seasons 5 and 6) * Hamtaro! (Seasons 7 and 8) * Ham-Hams Unite! (Seasons 9 and 10) * Hamtaro's Song (Seasons 11 and 12) Episodes Season 1 (2002) # Hamtaro (episode) (June 3, 2002) # The Ham-Ham Clubhouse (episode) (June 4, 2002) # Calling All Ham-Hams! (June 5, 2002) # Come Out, Bijou! (June 6, 2002) # Diamonds of Sugar (June 7, 2002) # First Time at the Beach (June 10, 2002) # A Summer Festival Adventure (June 11, 2002) # The Sunflower Field (June 12, 2002) # Much Ado About School! (June 13, 2002) # Jingle, the Wanderer (June 14, 2002) # The Wise, Elder Ham (June 17, 2002) # Bijou's in Danger! (June 18, 2002) # Let's Dance, Sandy! (June 19, 2002) # The Search for Sandy's Brother (June 20, 2002) # Bijou's Favorite Ribbon (June 21, 2002) # Get Well, Laura (June 24, 2002) # Hamtaro, the Super Sleuth! (June 25, 2002) # The Slipper Chase (June 26, 2002) # Panda's Ham-Ham Fun Park! (June 27, 2002) # The Snoozer Mystery! (June 28, 2002) # Courage, Cappy! (July 1, 2002) # Pashmina's Present (July 2, 2002) # Maxwell's Big Scoop! (July 3, 2002) # Hamtaro, Please Come Home! (July 4, 2002) # Merry Christmas! (July 5, 2002) # The Legend of the Courageous Hamtaro! (July 8, 2002) Season 2 (2002) * 27. The Snowball Fight! (July 9, 2002) * 28. The Amazing Auntie Viv (July 10, 2002) * 29. The Search for Dad's Glasses! (July 11, 2002) * 30. Brandy's Big Race (July 12, 2002) * 31. Boss is a Mom! (July 15, 2002) * 32. Valentine's Day! (July 16, 2002) * 33. Let's Cross the Rainbow! (July 17, 2002) * 34. Watching Over Cute Penelope (July 18, 2002) * 35. Midnight Celebration (July 19, 2002) * 36. Farewell Bijou! (July 22, 2002) * 37. Oxnard's Big Crush (July 23, 2002) * 38. The Precious Letter! (July 24, 2002) * 39. The Flying Ham-Hams! (July 25, 2002) * 40. The Blossom of Friendship! (July 26, 2002) * 41. The Scary Museum! (July 29, 2002) * 42. Welcome Pepper! (July 30, 2002) * 43. The Great Chicken Chase (July 31, 2002) * 44. I Love My Grandpa! (August 1, 2002) * 45. Ham-Ham Gang at the Aquarium! (August 2, 2002) * 46. The Sports Festival! (August 5, 2002) * 47. Romancing the Roosters (August 6, 2002) * 48. Ham-Ham Clubhouse in Danger! (August 7, 2002) * 49. In Search of the Pendant (August 8, 2002) * 50. Even the Ham-Hams Get Seasick! (August 9, 2002) * 51. Stan and Sandy Make Up (August 12, 2002) * 52. It's Robin-Ham! (August 13, 2002) Season 3 (2002) * 53. Pepper's Visit! (August 14, 2002) * 54. Pop Star (August 15, 2002) * 55. Laura is Really Gone! (August 16, 2002) * 56. Boss, the Cool Ham of the Sea! (August 19, 2002) * 57. Ghost Mountain! (August 20, 2002) * 58. The Fresh Summer Breeze! (August 21, 2002) * 59. In A Pinch, A Rival Appears! (August 22, 2002) * 60. The Chicken Contest (August 23, 2002) * 61. Treasure Hunting (August 26, 2002) * 62. Penelope Makes a Friend (August 27, 2002) * 63. The Scary Principal! (August 28, 2002) * 64. The Reconciliation! (August 29, 2002) * 65. Mimi's Dream Park! (August 30, 2002) * 66. The Sunflower Ferris Wheel (September 2, 2002) * 67. The Zoo Date (September 3, 2002) * 68. The Haunting (September 4, 2002) * 69. A Fortune Comes True! (September 5, 2002) * 70. The Baby Goat (September 6, 2002) * 71. The Animal Hospital (September 9, 2002) * 72. The Knitting Craze (September 10, 2002) * 73. A Breath of Autumn! (September 11, 2002) * 74. Welcome Home Penelope! (September 12, 2002) * 75. The Abominable Snow Woman (September 13, 2002) * 76. Laura and the Seven Hamsters (September 16, 2002) * 77. A Wonderful Santa Claus! (September 17, 2002) * 78. The Little Bandits! (September 18, 2002) Season 4 (2002) * 79. The New Year's Kite Adventure (September 19, 2002) * 80. Sunset Proposal (September 20, 2002) * 81. Stucky's Tunnel (September 23, 2002) * 82. Ham-Romance (September 24, 2002) * 83. Scatter the Beans, Scare the Ogres! (September 25, 2002) * 84. Laura's Valentine (September 26, 2002) * 85. Roberto's Ally (September 27, 2002) * 86. Super Hamster Robo-Joe (September 30, 2002) * 87. Maria's Birthday Party (October 1, 2002) * 88. Nin-Ham the Ninja! (October 2, 2002) * 89. The Search for Spring! (October 3, 2002) * 90. Hamtaro and the Space Ship! (October 4, 2002) * 91. Boss Runs Away (October 7, 2002) * 92. Auntie Viv and Elder Ham (October 8, 2002) * 93. Hannah is in Love! (October 9, 2002) * 94. Doctor Lion (October 10, 2002) * 95. Dance, Chef Ham! (October 11, 2002) * 96. The Flying Carp (October 14, 2002) * 97. The Ham-Ham Express (October 15, 2002) * 98. Who Stole My Shoe? (October 16, 2002) * 99. Keeping Promises (October 17, 2002) * 100. The Very Best Present (October 18, 2002) * 101. How to Rescue a Wedding! (October 21, 2002) * 102. Office Adventures (October 22, 2002) * 103. Clubhouse Intruders (The Ham-Hams Rescue Stan) (October 23, 2002) * 104. The Tale of Princess Bijou (October 24, 2002) * 105. The Milky Way (October 25, 2002) Season 5 (2002) * 106. Lovestruck Stucky (October 28, 2002) * 107. The Rolling Giant Egg (October 29, 2002) * 108. The House at the Sea! (October 30, 2002) * 109. Do Your Best, Robo-Joe! (October 31, 2002) * 110. Let's Dance, Ham-Hams! (November 1, 2002) * 111. (November 4, 2002) * 112. (November 5, 2002) * 113. (November 6, 2002) * 114. (November 7, 2002) * 115. (November 8, 2002) * 116. (November 11, 2002) * 117. (November 12, 2002) * 118. (November 13, 2002) * 119. (November 14, 2002) * 120. (November 15, 2002) * 121. (November 18, 2002) * 122. (November 19, 2002) * 123. (November 20, 2002) * 124. (November 21, 2002) * 125. (November 22, 2002) * 126. (November 25, 2002) * 127. (November 26, 2002) * 128. (November 27, 2002) * 129. (November 28, 2002) * 130. (November 29, 2002) Season 6 (2002-03) * 131. (December 2, 2002) * 132. (December 3, 2002) * 133. (December 4, 2002) * 134. (December 5, 2002) * 135. (December 6, 2002) * 136. (December 9, 2002) * 137. (December 10, 2002) * 138. (December 11, 2002) * 139. (December 12, 2002) * 140. (December 13, 2002) * 141. (December 16, 2002) * 142. (December 17, 2002) * 143. (December 18, 2002) * 144. (December 19, 2002) * 145. (December 20, 2002) * 146. (December 23, 2002) * 147. (December 24, 2002) * 148. (December 25, 2002) * 149. (December 26, 2002) * 150. (December 27, 2002) * 151. (December 30, 2002) * 152. (December 31, 2002) * 153. (January 1, 2003) * 154. (January 2, 2003) * 155. (January 3, 2003) Season 7 (2003) * 156. (January 6, 2003) * 157. (January 7, 2003) * 158. (January 8, 2003) * 159. (January 9, 2003) * 160. (January 10, 2003) * 161. (January 13, 2003) * 162. (January 14, 2003) * 163. (January 15, 2003) * 164. (January 16, 2003) * 165. (January 17, 2003) * 166. (January 20, 2003) * 167. (January 21, 2003) * 168. (January 22, 2003) * 169. (January 23, 2003) * 170. (January 24, 2003) * 171. (January 27, 2003) * 172. (January 28, 2003) * 173. (January 29, 2003) * 174. (January 30, 2003) * 175. (January 31, 2003) * 176. (February 3, 2003) * 177. (February 4, 2003) * 178. (February 5, 2003) * 179. (February 6, 2003) * 180. (February 7, 2003) * 181. (February 10, 2003) Season 8 (2003) * 182. (February 11, 2003) * 183. (February 12, 2003) * 184. (February 13, 2003) * 185. (February 14, 2003) * 186. (February 17, 2003) * 187. (February 18, 2003) * 188. (February 19, 2003) * 189. (February 20, 2003) * 190. (February 21, 2003) * 191. (February 24, 2003) * 192. (February 25, 2003) * 193. (February 26, 2003) * 194. (February 27, 2003) * 195. (February 28, 2003) * 196. (March 3, 2003) * 197. (March 4, 2003) * 198. (March 5, 2003) * 199. (March 6, 2003) * 200. (March 7, 2003) * 201. (March 10, 2003) * 202. (March 11, 2003) * 203. (March 12, 2003) * 204. (March 13, 2003) * 205. (March 14, 2003) * 206. (March 17, 2003) Season 9 (2003) * 207. (March 18, 2003) * 208. (March 19, 2003) * 209. (March 20, 2003) * 210. (March 21, 2003) * 211. (March 24, 2003) * 212. (March 25, 2003) * 213. (March 26, 2003) * 214. (March 27, 2003) * 215. (March 28, 2003) * 216. (March 31, 2003) * 217. (April 1, 2003) * 218. (April 2, 2003) * 219. (April 3, 2003) * 220. (April 4, 2003) * 221. (April 7, 2003) * 222. (April 8, 2003) * 223. (April 9, 2003) * 224. (April 10, 2003) * 225. (April 11, 2003) * 226. (April 14, 2003) * 227. (April 15, 2003) * 228. (April 16, 2003) * 229. (April 17, 2003) * 230. (April 18, 2003) * 231. (April 21, 2003) * 232. (April 22, 2003) Season 10 (2003) * 233. (April 23, 2003) * 234. (April 24, 2003) * 235. (April 25, 2003) * 236. (April 28, 2003) * 237. (April 29, 2003) * 238. (April 30, 2003) * 239. (May 1, 2003) * 240. (May 2, 2003) * 241. (May 5, 2003) * 242. (May 6, 2003) * 243. (May 7, 2003) * 244. (May 8, 2003) * 245. (May 9, 2003) * 246. (May 12, 2003) * 247. (May 13, 2003) * 248. (May 14, 2003) * 249. (May 15, 2003) * 250. (May 16, 2003) * 251. (May 19, 2003) * 252. (May 20, 2003) * 253. (May 21, 2003) * 254. (May 22, 2003) * 255. (May 23, 2003) * 256. (May 26, 2003) * 257. (May 27, 2003) Season 11 (2003) * 258. (May 28, 2003) * 259. (May 29, 2003) * 260. (May 30, 2003) * 261. (June 2, 2003) * 262. (June 3, 2003) * 263. (June 4, 2003) * 264. (June 5, 2003) * 265. (June 6, 2003) * 266. (June 9, 2003) * 267. (June 10, 2003) * 268. (June 11, 2003) * 269. (June 12, 2003) * 270. (June 13, 2003) * 271. (June 16, 2003) * 272. (June 17, 2003) * 273. (June 18, 2003) * 274. (June 19, 2003) * 275. (June 20, 2003) * 276. (June 23, 2003) * 277. (June 24, 2003) * 278. (June 25, 2003) * 279. (June 26, 2003) * 280. (June 27, 2003) * 281. (June 30, 2003) * 282. (July 1, 2003) * 283. (July 2, 2003) Season 12 (2003) * 284. (July 3, 2003) * 285. (July 4, 2003) * 286. (July 7, 2003) * 287. (July 8, 2003) * 288. (July 9, 2003) * 289. (July 10, 2003) * 290. (July 11, 2003) * 291. (July 14, 2003) * 292. (July 15, 2003) * 293. (July 16, 2003) * 294. (July 17, 2003) * 295. (July 18, 2003) * 296. (July 21, 2003) OVAs # Hamtaro: 3000 Hammy Steps In Search Of Mommy (July 22, 2003) # Hamtaro: Ham-Hams Ahoy! (July 23, 2003) # Hamtaro: Rainbow Rescue (July 24, 2003) # Hamtaro: Ham-Ham Games (July 25, 2003) Movies # Hamtaro the Movie: Adventures in Ham-Ham Land (July 26, 2003) # Hamtaro the Movie 2: The Captive Princess (July 28, 2003) # Hamtaro the Movie 3: Miracle in Aurora Valley (July 29, 2003) # Hamtaro the Movie 4: Hamtaro and the Demon of the Picture Tower (July 30, 2003)